Future Hetalia: Ethan's Clues
by CooperJazmine5000
Summary: When a world epidemic of severe influenza breaks out, the cities are assigned to put on a play of Blue's Clues for the sick kids at a American hospital. But then, all hell breaks loose as Ryan tries to figure out what game he wants to play. One Shot. I do not own the countries (adults) just the kids. (cities)


**Reference:**

**Ryan: Steve**

**Ethan: Blue**

**Ian: Mailbox**

**Gabriel: Slippery Soap**

**John: Shovel**

**Charlie: Pail**

**Francine: Salt/Pepper**

**Ruben: Side Table Drawer**

**Summary: When a world epidemic of Influenza breaks out, the kids are assigned to put on a play for the kids in a hospital. They decide to do a Blue's Clues play, but then it gets chaotic. Takes place in the modern times. **

There was a World Conference being held in Moscow and it went on how it normallly would. Most of the adult nations were bickering about the Influenza outbreak going on worldwide while Germany was trying and failing not to yell at everyone to shut up. The cities (or the nation's kids) were yammering on and on about who's culture was better, until of the maids ran in with an American-looking woman towards the adults. "My lords, this is Miss Nicole. She's a nurse at one of our more popular American hospitals. She would like to speak with the children." "What about?" England asked, raising his brow in suspicion. "Well, there are a ton of kids over there that are really really ill, and we are afraid that we don't know if they are going to make it. So, we would like to ask them if they would like to volunteer to do a special child-friendly play for them. " Nicole said. "That's terrible! Of Course you may talk to them!" Italy replied in a saddened but bubbly voice. "Yeah Dudette! That wouldn't be a bad idea!" America shouted. All the other nations agreeed. "All right, but if you don't mind, we would all like to attend the play ourselves." England said. "Of course you may. It will be this Saturday night at 8." Nicole informed. Then, America stood up at the table and shouted, "HEY LITTLE DUDES AND LITTLE DUDETTE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU GUYS!" Nicole went up to the kids and smiled at them. She led them out side of the meeting room to talk in public. "America, was all that really necessary?" England asked, irritated. "Of course it was! How else am I going to get their attention?" he asked. "You could have just walked over to their table." The older nations then continued to bicker about ridiculous topics instead of discussing solutions about the spreading disease until Germany had enough. "EVERYONE SHUT ZE HELL UP!" he shouted.

In the other room:

Nicole sat the 8 kids down in a smaller room, but it was just enough for her to discuss the project. "Hey There! My name's Nicole. I work as a nurse in America's most popular hospital. Ok, so are you all aware of the influenza sickness?" she spoke. They all nodded. "Well, it's beginning to spread to other nations of the world. Normally, when people are expierencing symptoms, it's just a common cold because they have gotten the vaccine. However, over at the hospital I work at, otherkids are expierencing more severe cases and they might even die, so we were hoping if you would like to volunteer to do a special project. "What kind of project?" Ryan asked, looking slightly excited. "I was wondering if all of you would like to put on a play for the kids. Do any of you know the show Blue's Clues?" she asked. "Aww Man Bro! I love Blue's Clues! It was such a cool show!" Ryan shouted. "Well I found the show quite enjoyable as well." Ethan commented. "I've seen it dubbed in German. It was alright." Gabriel said. "John and I have seen the Korean Blue's Clues." Charlie said. "Yeah, and Ruben, Ryan, Ian, and I have watched an episode at Ryan's place while we were visiting." Francine said. Nicole giggled and said, "Good. What I want to do is to have you guys put on a play of it for the sick kids in the hospital. Would you 8 like to volunteer?" "Heck Yeah! That would be awesome! When is it! WHEN IS IT MISS LADY?!" Ryan screamed. "Woah! Settle down there young man! It's this Saturday and the hospital is in Houston, so that doesn't give many of you much time." Nicole said. "Well, I love a good challenge. I'll do it." Gabriel said. "Ve! If Gabriel is doing it, I will too!" said Ian in a sweet, happy tone. "Well, I guess if it will help them, I'll do it also." Ethan said. "Well, Ok! Only because I feel bad for the kids slowly dying." Ruben said, smiling with fake innocence but there was a small purple aura surronding him. "I'll do it so I can take responsibirity for my country and for the world." John said in a Japenese accent. "So will I, even though I don't watch too much television." Charlie said. "Totally Dude!" Ryan said. "I shall do it as well." Francine said. Nicole smiled and said, "Great! Here are the details. I shall lead you all to your planning. You are dismissed." The kids then left and met their nation fathers outside of the room. The cities assumed that there meeting was finished with no solution and they left the building.

Ryan had decided that he would take charge of the whole ordeal. Their dads already knew about the project and have decided to help with the costumes. Ryan spent most of the week either on the phone or meeting with the other kids for setting up the stage. Unfortunatly, they didn't have much time to write a well-thought out and developed script, so Ryan just decided to wing it. Little did they know that having no script, would result in a total madhouse. The week went by fast and finally Saturday night arrived when it was time to present the play. The kids, their parents, and the countries all showed their faces in the audience. The curtains were down until Nicole came to the front and announced the start. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls! It is my honor and pleasure to introduce to you, our first play here at Texas Children's Hospital! We were able to find some kids who were willing to take part. So Please enjoy the play, Blue's Clues." she concluded as the audience clapped and the curtains raised. The first scene took place outside of a yellow house with a red roof and a purple door. Ian stood infront of it in a purple mailbox costume, smiling like his face was frozen. Unfortunatly, Ryan forgot he had to flip open the window of the house to stick his head out and ended up ripping the paper. "Crap." he mumbled to himself. "Hi There! It's my Ry- I mean Steve! Have you seem Blue, my homie?" he shouted wearing a green striped sweater and tan khakis. "Puppy, you goofball!" the kids laughed. "Looks like this play is off to a bad start." Germany mumbled to himself. "Oh Right! Sorry broskis! Have you seen Blue, my puppy?" Ryan asked. "There she is!" the kids screamed. Ethan then jumped out of a paper rose bush, wearing a light blue polo shirt, brown pants, and had a large piece of blue paper with dark blue spots wrapped around him. On his head were a pair of long blue ears. "Bow Bow!" he shouted, blusing a little and went towards the house and entered by flipping open the paper door on all fours. A ball launched towards Ian but like the little chicken he is, he runs and screams like he's going to die. "AAAAHHH!" Ian screamed and ran out of the stage. The kids laughed their tails off while Italy looked down in embarrasment. The next scene took place in the living room, with a salmon pink wall and a red thinking chair. Ruben, wearing a orange Side Table paper costume was on his knees next to it, smiling a sweet but slightly menacing smile while Ryan had his back turned. "Hey there! We're so glad we dragged your little ill butts over here! Blue and I were just figuring out what game we should play." Ryan said in a cheerful tone. He then jogged down the hall to find Ethan laying there looking bored. "Hey Blue! I got an idea! Let's play a game!" Ryan shouted. "In your dreams you git! I mean, Bow Bow!" Ethan said. Ryan ignored that comment and said, "So..What do you wanna play?" Ethan got up and put a pawprint on the living room wall. "Dude, I JUST CLEANED THAT! Do you know how much soap and water I wasted thanks to you? I wouldn't be surprised if the water bill is over 200 dollers!" Ryan shouted. "Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow." he barked. (Translation: You asked me what I wanted to play. You should have seen that coming.) By Now, some of the kids look slightly upset while the parents looked flustered. Ryan sighed and said, "Ok, I guess we're playing Blue's Clues! I think some of you know how this works so I won't make you sing that song. But we still need our handy dandy..?" "Brain! I mean, Bow Bow Bow Bow!" Ethan said. (Translation: Handy Dandy Note Book) Truth be told, even though Ethan enjoyed the show, he didn't think Steve was the brightest crayon in the box. "Yeah, Real Funny Blue! Anyway, yes! We need our Handy Dandy Notebook! Kids, where do we go to get it?" Ryan asked the kids. "Side Table Drawer!" they squealed. "Yup!" he said and ran over to Ruben AKA Side Table Drawer. "Blue's Clues! I'm so excited!" Ruben shouted with fake enthusiasm while handing him the notebook. "Alright, keep your pants on dude. Alright, so to play Blue's Clues we gotta find a...?" Ryan asked. "Pawprint!" The kids yelled. "Because that's our first..?" he asked. "Clue!" they said. "Then we put it in our notebook...HIT IT!" Ryan yelled for the music before doing god knows what on stage. Some of the kids laughed while others covered their eyes in fear. After Ryan stopped tormenting the kids, he asked, "Which way did Blue went?" "That way!" they said, pointing to the left which led to the kitched. Ryan fake-jogged to the left and then the curtains went down for the next scene. America and England were face-palming theirselves while Russia just stared at the stage.

The next scene took place in the kitchen, with yellow walls with swirls on them, and a brown countertop filled with a bunch of useless garbage, a can of alphabet soup, and a can opener. Behind the counter, stood Francine, wearing a light-grey apron that said "Salt/Pepper" on it. She was too busy opening the can to notice anything. Ryan came in and tried to greet her but was interuppted by the kids. "A CLUE! A CLUE!" they shouted. "What? You think Francine is smoking hot? She's not on fire I don't think." Ryan mimicked Steve's obliviousness while checking out Francine. Normally, she wouldn't mind boys checking her out, but today, she was tired and secretly wished that the play would end early. "No Stupid! Zey zaid a clue!" She said, clearly mad. Ryan then just realized that he used her real name. "Oh Sorry, **Mister Salt and Misses Pepper!**" he said, putting emphasis on the character name. "Anyway, where is it?" "On the can of soup!" the kids yelled. "My Tatto?" Ryan asked. Francine face-palmed herself and yelled, "ON ZIS CAN OF ZOUP!" "Oh! I see it! So, I guess we'll have to put it in our Notebook!" he said. Then, he got out his notebook and drew the can. "Alright. So what do you think Blue wants to play with a can of Alphabet soup?" Ryan asked. "Well, we better find two more clues just to be sure." "Steve-kun-I mean, Steve! Come out here! We need your help!" John shouted from outdoors, which is really off-stage. "We better go! Come on!" Ryan motioned for the kids to follow him into the garden. Then, the curtains went down for the next scene.

The next scene took place in a garden, with dark-green grass, a light-blue, sunny sky, and a red sandbox, filled with tan-colored sediments. There stood Charlie, wearing a red, paper Pail costume and John, wearing a yellow, paper Shovel costume. "Steve! We're trying to make a sand-castle, but Shovel the clutz keeps knocking it over!" Charlie yelled, slightly smacking John on the head. "I said I was sorry!" John yelled. "No you didn't!" Charlie yelled and the two started fist-fighting so bad that they ending up on the floor, and rolling off stage. "Okay then. While those two handle their little dispute, let's check on Slippery, and make sure he hasn't flooded the house yet!" Ryan shouted, before accidentaly stepping on Ethan's paper tail, while he was sleeping. Ethan woke up and hollered, "BOW BOW BOW BOW BOW BOW!" (Translation: AUGH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU LITTLE MCDONALD'S BOY!" "Sorry Bro! Anyway, I was wondering where you were. Come on! We're going to see Slippery!" Ryan said. "Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow." said Ethan. (Translation: I'd rather go back to sleep thank you.) "I said COME ON!" Ryan threatend, now wearing a irritated look and holding a red leash. "Bow." he said. (Translation: No). Ryan the jumped on Ethan and the two started fighting like Charlie and John were, but instead they stayed on-stage and eventually, Ryan won and got the leash on Ethan. "Bow Bow Bow Bow." Ethan mumbled to himself. (Translation: I hate my life). "Good, now let's go!" Ryan said, leading him to the bathroom. The curtains closed once more as the scenery changed.

The next scene took place in the bathroom, with a bright-colored wall and a sink. Gabriel, wearing a soap costume, stood next to the sink with a ticked off expression on his face. Ryan skipped and dragged Ethan towards him and greeted him. "Hey Ya Slippery!" Ryan yelled, smiling. "Yeah, Hi. Woah." Gabriel said, in a rough but monotone voice. "No Slippery. It's not Woah, it's WOOOAAAHHH!" Ryan said, doing some moronic wavy move to get his point across. Gabriel face-palmed himself and whispered, "I hate you guys." "We hate you too, so SLIP THE SOAP SLIPPERY!" Ryan yelled. Gabriel sighed and said, "WOOOAAAH!" making some of the kids giggle slightly. The others were either crying or paralyzed in fear because of Gabriel. "Ok Slip. Well, we were just checking up on you. Bye for now!" Ryan yelled before he turned around and Gabriel walked off stage. Ryan then slipped of a two dice blocks, which were randomly placed there, due to the disorganized house. "OWW! ETHAN, WHY CAN'T YOU EVER PICK YOUR CRAP UP AND PUT IT WHERE IT BELONGS!" Ryan yelled, making more kids cry. Ryan gulped as he looked over to his dad, giving him a glare. "Heh Heh. Sorry kids. But hey, looks like we found our next clue, and it's on this set of di!" he said. He then drew them in his notebook. "Alright, so what game could Blue want to play with Alphabet soup and dice blocks?" he asked. "Mailtime! Mailtime! Mailtime! MAAAAIIIILTIIIIIME!" A Random Barbershop Quartet sung before disappearing. Ryan got down on his knees and said, "The Gods! They have spoken!" "No your moron! It's time for you to get the mail!" Ruben yelled from off-screen. The curtains closed again.

The play went back to the scene of the living room. "Alright you smartass! No need to be rude!" Ryan yelled at Ruben. Ruben smiled and with a dark aura around him he said," What did you just call me?" "Crap! Mailbox, get in here before Side Table murders me!" Ryan yelled to Ian. Ruben tried to get closer to Ryan but he was interuppted by Charlie and John, still rolling on each other and bickering about the stupid sand-castle. "Alright! Here I come!" Ian yelled. He then jumped throught the window, but he ripped it with half of his body. Suddenly, the top of the paper scene broke off and destroyed the set. Ian dropped the letters and ran, leaving Ruben, Ryan, Charlie, John, and Ethan covered and fighting. Francine came in and noticed the destroyed set. "Oh My God! Look at the water bill!" she said, before running off. The curtains closed and Nicole came up, with a mixture of saddened and furious on her face. "I'm sorry everyone, but it looks like the show will have to end early due to technical failures." she said, and walked off. By now, most of the kids, and Italy, were crying their eyes out. The parents, of the actors, furiously went to get them home. "Young Mister! I am very disappointed in you!" England scolded to Ethan. "Oui! You should know better zan to do zis kind of thing, young lady!" France yelled and Francine. Everyone else was silent, except of a couple of sniffles from Italy, as everyone went home. Nicole was also able to be sure that she never got those kids to perform for them ever again.


End file.
